<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Near Me by Abraxas (Qlippoth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382320">Near Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas'>Abraxas (Qlippoth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Issekiwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Rin to Sesshoumaru.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Near Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally Published May, 2, 2007</p><hr/><p>Lord Sesshoumaru<br/>Why do you leave<br/>The wolves in the woods<br/>Are chasing me<br/>The demons are biting<br/>I can't run forever<br/>But as long as you hear me<br/>Rin lives for you</p><p>Lord Sesshoumaru<br/>What do you do<br/>The hawks in the skies<br/>Are circling me<br/>The talons are closing<br/>But I won't turn away<br/>As long as you see me<br/>Rin is not afraid</p><p>Lord Sesshoumaru<br/>Where do you go<br/>The slayers with blades<br/>Are scaring me<br/>The weapons are aiming<br/>I can't turn back the fear<br/>But if you won't forget me<br/>Rin smiles for you</p><p>Lord Sesshoumaru<br/>Where can you be<br/>The red-eyed spiders<br/>Are hunting me<br/>The fangs are baring<br/>But I will not retreat<br/>As long as you're near me<br/>Your Rin will be strong</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>